


assiduously

by arionbw965



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just needed some soft vulcannigail, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionbw965/pseuds/arionbw965
Summary: assiduously(adv.) to perform an action with great care and unremitting diligence towards acquiring the most perfect and good result—after a long day of healing and rebuilding, abbigail decides it's time for a small break. naturally, she also decides to drag the most stressed person she can find along with her.
Relationships: Abbigail/Vulcannus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	assiduously

**Author's Note:**

> very fluffy drabble for some people who want them to be happy

Vulcannus usually worked in the shadows. His father, Chronos, and his brother, Pythus, had always been for the limelight. They were outspoken, direct, headstrong.. Meanwhile, Vulcannus had been the more reserved prince. Quiet. Scheming and unpredictable. Admittedly, one of the stranger matches for the title of the Nether King.

Front line work wasn't usually his strong suit. His last more aggressive plan ended up with him and his allies almost dying.

Those several points right there. And also, he had no clue how to build anything.

Unfortunately, he gave in. And here he was, at Crown Peak, trying not to look like a complete fool in front of his subjects as he tried to piece back together the last Ender King's throne room.

Queen Abbigail had promised she'd be back to check on him (he'd confessed to her his ineptitude with architecture while she was convincing him to come), but who knows how long ago that had been.

Subtly, he slipped out of the throne room and went under the stairs, pretending to do.. Whatever when someone was within view. Netharan or otherwise, he would be mortified at being caught by anyone while being so clueless.

The sun glowed with a tinge of orange, casting a warm glow on the capital. When he thought he heard the flap of dragon wings (given the size, it wasn't hard to miss), he peeked out of his spot under the stairs to see Abbigail dismounting Luna. She took off her helmet and climbed up the stairs, talking to a few people with a gracious smile on her face. _Maybe_ asking for him.

One of the few Magnorites, pointed amusedly towards the stairs, and Vulcannus felt himself shrink. _Ah_ . _Not as subtle as I had hoped then_.

Abbigail nodded, seemingly thanking them, before climbing down. Vulcannus immediately retreated back to the middle of the stairs, out of.. embarrassment? He couldn't be sure.

The Ender Queen poked her head into the triangular hole.

"Vulcannus," she greeted. "Someone said you'd be here."

Vulcannus folded his arms behind his back, looking almost sheepish.

"Indeed, Queen Abbigail. They saw how completely incapable of doing _chores_ the King of the Nether is."

Abbigail laughed good-naturedly, walking in completely.

"If you think they're making fun of you, they're really not." she said. "They're quite honored you decided to find time and help with the treaty agreements."

"Tried and failed to help." he grimaced. "I am afraid I am of no use here."

"If you're so sure about that, then why don't you come sneak off with me? That's why I came back here for you, after all."

Vulcannus's markings grew brighter under the shade; warmer.

"After convincing me to come here to fix the walls with you, I did not think you would consider abandoning them for leisure."

Abbigail snorted, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Ah, well, not _abandoning_ them. Just deciding to take a small break."

She put a hand on his arm and nodded her head towards out of the stairs.

"Come on."

And who was he to say no?

* * *

Vulcannus followed her into a large bush, Abbigail's hand still on his arm.

"Queen Abbigail, when you said sneak off, jumping into shrubbery did not come to mind." he whispered. "However, I suppose the hiding was implied when you said 'sneak off'—"

"It won't be considered sneaking off if they catch us talking in a bush a meter away from the starting point."

"Fair enough."

Abigail peeked out of the bush briefly, then nodded at him. His best guess was _run_.

And run they did. Most of the builders seemed to have taken break time as well. That, or they all went out of the throne room area. He might've heard Luna's confused croon somewhere behind them though. And it only made him sprint faster.

Abbigail's smaller, more lithe form gave her the lead. He almost tripped several times, with her hand on his arm. But rather than pulling away, he decided he could manage just a bit further.

"My lady, here are you taking us?"

"Outside the city."

.. Slightly more than a bit further.

* * *

Finally, after hiding in a few empty buildings and more bushes, they climbed up a tree and settled onto it's canopy.

Abbigail was laughing, maybe trying to blow off the rest of her adrenaline.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

Vulcannus smiled slightly.

"Yes. It brought back a few.. Familiar feelings."

"Oh?" Abbigail blew some purple hair out of her face. "Like what?"

"I am not sure where these memories sit with you. Perhaps they are not as positive as I view them."

"If you're referring to that time in the dungeon—"

"My observation was correct then."

"Hey, to be fair, I really did think you double-crossed me." Abbigail folded her arms over her chest.

"I can never apologize enough for how much distress I might have caused you that day—"

Abbigail raised her hand to his shoulder, shaking it gently as she spoke.

"Vulcannus, it's fine." she smiled. "That's the only part I didn't like. Breaking out with you is a _positive_ memory."

"It was?"

Abbigail nodded. "Mmhm. You just kept helping me from there, haven't you? And look at us—" she raised her arms in a gesture. "—we're still friends."

Vulcannus relaxed visibly, his smile returning. His chest warmed.

"I am relieved."

"Good."

Abbigail pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her weight on them. Only silence ensued from there.

Vulcannus basked in the gentle warmth of the Overworld sun. The Nether's scorching heat was always the more preferable option to him. But the sky was one thing the Overworld had that he wished the Nether did.

The usual blue bled with oranges and reds, a nice purple taking over the sky. Sunset, it was called. A charmingly appropriate name.

Without thinking, he glanced at Abbigail in the corner of his eye. Her eyes were deep in thought; brown reflecting rich amber against the skyline.

He turned his head further. She didn't seem to notice, entranced with the sun as he had been earlier.

Vulcannus's eyes strayed downwards, and he noticed her hand on her left side was away from her knees. The palm was rested on the branch they sat on, seemingly propping her up.

A bout of curiosity surged in him. He forced himself to look away from her. Recklessness wasn't what got him as far as he had gotten now.

It also got him smacked into another dimension by a rather protective dragon. He preferred not to have a repeat.

But he couldn't help it. If he couldn't _reach_ for it, then.. There was no harm in leaving his right arm in a similar fashion with futile hopes she'd reach for it instead, right..? _Except that would be foolish_.

He did it anyway.

He stared hard at the sunset, his stomach churning with suspense when Abbigail noticed his movement. And he really thought he was the subtle guy.

She didn't say anything. And in the corner of his eye, Vulcannus thought he saw something like hesitation cross over her features. She shifted again, then she was back to staring at the sunset.

Afraid to break the spell again, he didn't move; not yet, only looking as far as the edge of his eye sockets could show him. It wasn't helping him much (helping with that exactly? Because he definitely did not know). But her hand still hung at her side. He just couldn't see if it moved.

So he decided to. Assiduously, he inched his hand over to hers, first the base of his palm, then he let the fingers trail over gradually; not even daring to breathe. Like she would jerk back or stand up if he did anything remotely incorrect.

Something brushed against his pinkie. His breath hitched. He tried to look interested at the sunset, tried to ignore Abbigail's gaze on the side of his face, and the heat set for combustion he was radiating.

It was a small act, yet an incredibly brave, life-saving one to Vulcannus, when she gently raised her pinkie and crossed it over his, tugging it towards her ever so gently.

His gaze snapped to hers.

She was facing the horizon, but her eyes were on him; both of them trying to decipher what strange thoughts were running through each other's heads.

Vulcannus wasn't stupid. He wasn't reckless. The flustered heat was coming off of him in waves. It was impossible for her not to notice. And she most definitely did, given from the vaguely amused hint of a smile on her face. That was his indicator.

With all the softness he was capable of, his little pinkie pushed itself under her ring finger. From there, the rest of his hand. A wave of blissful relief hit him when she threaded her fingers between his, locking their hands together.

His gaze flitted towards their hands briefly. Then his eyes were locked on hers again. A small, knowing smile grew on her face. And the heat was back. But it was more controlled. A calmer, gentler heat not unlike the Overworld sun, blooming straight from his chest.

He smiled back.


End file.
